The present invention relates to foldable car top tent facilities of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,856, invented by the inventor of the present invention. In particular, the invention relates to tent facilities which can be folded into a compact unit and transported on car tops or the like and can be unfolded to provide a planar platform on which an occupant can repose.
Space restraints and user comfort make it desirable to provide a tent assembly which unfolds to a position wherein a portion of the platform extends outwardly from the car top. In this position, however, there may be a lack of support under the outwardly extending portion of the platform. Conventional supports such as poles extending between the platform and the ground are inadequate, since the height of most cars makes it necessary to use poles of such length that they cannot be stored within the folded unit.
Another problem encountered with conventional car top tent facilities is that it is often difficult to gain access to the interior of the unfolded tent. This is ordinarily accomplished by climbing on the vehicle, which can cause physical damage to the vehicle and to the user of the tent.
It is an object of the present invention,, therefore, to provide an improved tent facility for car tops and the like which provides adequate support for portions of the tent platform extending outwardly from the car top and facilitates user access to the interior of the tent.